The Man in my Dreams
by Forever the Pretender
Summary: The man in my dreams. He was always there. He would stand there so familiar and right, my heart aching for him but I didn't know him. He didn't have a face. He was just there.**** I decided to completely ignore Pandorica Opens and wrote this. Hope you lit
1. Remembrance

Amy...Amy...Amy  
>Every night, every single night a voice called my name. I recognised it like the face of a teacher from school now old and grey. I didn't tell the Doctor about it. It seemed like something just for me to hear. It was like the man in my dreams. He was always there. He would stand there so familiar and right, my heart aching for him but I didn't know him. He didn't have a face. He was just <strong>there<strong>.

And there was that name that the Doctor kept saying. Rory? Yeah that was it. Rory. Even thinking it seemed wrong as if something should be with it always like saying chocolate without wanting some.  
>It was wrong...and I didn't know why.<p>

The Doctor was sad. I recognised that sort of sadness in him. It was the sadness that hung in wreaths around him when he spoke of lost friends and his destroyed planet. He was hiding the reason from me. I would see him looking at me worriedly when we were with Vincent. When we were in between landings he would disappear into the depths of the TARDIS. He wouldn't go near me as if he was scared, if he actually can be scared...The man in my dreams, the voice, this name Rory they all go together. It was like trying to do a thousand piece jigsaw without knowing what it's supposed to make.

I knew I had to ask the Doctor because something was wrong with me. I could sit in my room feeling so sad and lonely and empty. 'If something is wrong with me' I thought 'He should be told.' I just wanted to know. So I asked him and he blundered right past me. He ignored me. So I walked up behind him and shouted "DOCTOR! Who is Rory?" but as soon as I said it I collapsed in tears. It seemed so bad of me to have to ask who he was. It hurt saying his name. I t was like when I said his name a part of my heart cried out in anguish. Then I remembered the Doctor standing over me. I lifted my arms and he helped me up and hugged me, pressing his cheek to my hair. "I am so sorry Amy. It's my fault and I'm sorry" He was murmuring into my hair over and over again. He pulled away and said to my face "I was sending you stuff in the night. I wanted you to remember...to remember him."

"What do you mean 'sending' me stuff? Were you leaving me telepathic messages? Doctor I am not an answer phone!" I queried inquisitive even when heartbroken. Even if I didn't have a reason to be.

"Amy. Please remember him please just remember him. Amy...Amy?" he murmured he seemed so sad. I was crying. Why was I crying? My brain screamed. My heart was in pieces, I was crying my eyes out all because of the man, Rory. Unable to comprehend what was happening, I closed my eyes and let sleep take me but before I did saw the Doctor and for the first I saw him cry.

Then I was dead to the world. I drifted through dreams of my adventures and in everyone after the angels he was there. Then I saw the Silurian shoot and I knew him. My Rory dying on the floor. His last word "Sorry." And I saw myself as I forgot him. I shouted his name into my ear and I saw the Doctor leave, taking the ring and Rory's coat and I saw the tear. The Doctor walked away and one solitary tear fell for the man I loved. The picture froze as he left the room and I was surrounded by the familiar comforting normalness that was only missing two things. My fiancée and my ring. And then I woke up.

I woke up in the infirmary and I cried. The Doctor came in, with a breakfast tray and asked "You remember?" I replied through my tear choked throat "I wish I'd never forgotten." He walked up and laid the tray on the bedside table and handed me my ring. I slid it on my finger and realised that I had felt empty without it. "He can come back can't he? You could get him back Doctor. Cause I, I can't live without him." I asked so hopefully, urgently. And he said he didn't know. But he could do it. I just knew. My Doctor could cure any ill, any problem. He could open the doors of the Tardis with a click of his fingers and save the entire universe without needing thanks. My raggedy Doctor saved the universe. Now he's going to save me and Rory both.


	2. Return

I left the infirmary and went to my room. And he was there, Rory was there looking shellshocked and surprised, The bumbling idiot I love. I ran at him and hugged him and I was whole. The gap left in my heart healed by one touch of the man I love. We cried tears of happiness and I told him what had happened. And he kissed me.  
>We ran through the TARDIS. I could feel her happiness around us and I shouted for the Doctor as we rushed into the control room.<p>

He was there fiddling with the buttons. He looked up and saw me bounding up the steps. I hugged him and thanked him but he asked "What for Amy?" looking bewildered by my happiness. I was confused, couldn't he see Rory. I looked at Rory and he looked just as confused as me.

"Doctor, Rory's back. He's standing next to me!" I stated perplexed at his ignoring of my fiancée. "Amy, Rory isn't here. He got killed by the Silurians remember." Said the Doctor, his eyebrows drooping in confusion. "Doctor, He is standing right next to me! I'm holding his hand." I maintained. I was scared now. The Doctor couldn't see Rory but I shoved Rory at him and they hit each other. Both eyes widened and the Doctor went back a step.  
>"Woah. Okay that was weird. How did you do that Amy?" said the Doctor looking even more confused than before I tried to prove Rory was back. "Do what Doctor? I just pushed Rory at you. Coz he's here next to me and I need you to believe that. So unless you want to have me push Rory at you again I suggest you believe the Scottish girl. Okay, Gandalf?" I said annoyance bringing my Scottish accent in sharper relief. "No, I mean how did you bring him back?" He said, a faint smile forming at my calling him Gandalf. "I didn't do anything, Doctor. I think I know who did though. The TARDIS did it. She seems really happy and she's sort of telepathic isn't she. So she knew I was upset." I said , the words tripping over each other in my haste to discuss my theory. "Possibility, Pond but I would've noticed a power surge like that...and whatever happened it went wrong. I can't see him." Said the Doctor confusion pulling his face forward.<br>" Stop making that face Doctor! You'll get wrinkles!" I exclaimed both me and Rory stifling laughter. "What face?" queried the Doctor obviously puzzled. "This one! You look like orangutan!" I said between laughs. Both Rory and The Doctor laughed at my version of the face but the Doctor stopped abruptly. "Wait I can hear him! Say something, Rory, loudly." The Doctor beamed in the complete wrong direction. After a few giggles and a squeeze of the hand from me Rory said "Um, Doctor, Your facing the completely wrong way. I'm next to Amy not the Doors." Even though his voice was still new to us, I could hear the smile lifting the tone of his voice. "Right." Said the Doctor embarrassment not even clouding his voice as he turned toward us. "I can see you!" He shouted happiness oozing from him but as I turned to Rory smiling my head hurt and I fell to the floor screaming.

*****  
>Oh I know you hate my cliffhanger : ) . I don't know whats gonna happen myself yet so no questions yet. Speculation and funniness wanted though :D Please RR.


End file.
